mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mitchell 2
Super Mitchell 2 is a 2002 side-scrolling platformer video game developed by Konami, published by THQ and distributed by Nickelodeon Games for the Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox And Microsoft Windows PC. The game was released in North America on February 22, 2002, in Japan on September 23, 2002, and in Europe in May 8, 2002. The game is a Sequel to The Super Mitchell video game And It's the second of the Super Mitchell Video games And Finally One Of The Major Games Of The Mitchell Van Morgan Main Series. A follow up game is Super Mitchell 3. After saving Kelly from Marquessa's diabolical plots to conquer the world, the main protagonist of the series Mitchell Van Morgan returned home to relax until the maniacal roboticist Marquessa hatches a yet another evil scheme to conquer the world by kidnapping Amanda to make her dad Dr. Alexander Payne surrender his heroic ways and use the power stones for greed like last time. Although Yasushi Takano, the director & artist of Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2 videogame gave the game's plot a 100% 5/5. Plot After saving Kelly from Marquessa's diabolical plots to conquer the world, Mitchell and his buddies returned home to the Super Mitchell Land as they celebrate on Kelly's rescue, things get out of hand for a while but until Mitchell's andriod-like counterpart & rival Metal Mitchell, have an unsettled score with his kind-hearted counterpart like the last battle they had in Marquessa's utopia Marquessa Land. After been taken down by his arch-nemesis Mitchell, the maniacal roboticist Marquessa again plans another diabolical schemes but this time making a super secret weapon in his laboratory, find the seven power stones before Mitchell does & finish him off but we all know what happened in Super Mitchell. The power stones are located in different areas of the Super Mitchell Land, Mitchell and his friends speeds into action to save the world again, rescue animals from robotic slavery, find all seven power stones before Marquessa does and take out Marquessa's super-secret weapon known to humankind. Mitchell rushes to the Doctor Payne's territory, sensing Marquessa's Presence. Sure enough, Metal Mitchell has kidnapped Amanda Payne in attempt to blackmail her father Dr. Alexander Payne into surrendering the doctor's burly-based heroic ways. However it just so happens that Amanda is the only one who knows of its location. Mitchell and his buddies rushes through jungles, caves, and even into Marquessa's space station territory to save the doctor's daughter. Development Reception Electronic Gaming Monthly commented that some of the attacks "take some getting used to" and that the game needs more colors, but that the sound effects are fitting and the look is an improvement over the original Rocket Knight Adventures. They summarized it as "overall a good action title" and gave it an 7.2 out of 10. While they criticized the severe slowdown in the later levels, GamePro concluded that the game is "a good progression from the original", applauding the special attacks, smooth graphics and animation, and the fact that the harder difficulty levels actually include new sections in the stages instead of just adding more enemies. Allgame gave the game a score of 4.5 stars out of a possible 5. See also * Super Mitchell, the first game in the series. * Super Mitchell 3, a sequel of Super Mitchell 2. References External links * * [http://www.allgame.com/game.php?id=12549 Super Mitchell 2] rating at Allgame * [http://www.hardcoregaming101.net/sparkster/sparkster.htm Super Mitchell series review] at Hardcore Gaming 101 Category:2002 video games Category:Fictional characters Category:THQ games Category:Konami games Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Platform games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:Xbox games Category:PC games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Nickelodeon Super Mitchell 2 Category:Super Mitchell series Category:Side-scrolling video games Category:Steampunk video games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games composed by Michiru Yamane Category:Video games featuring human characters Category:Video games based on Mitchell Van Morgan